INTRICACIES OF LIFE
by KwonZimi
Summary: /Mobilku berhenti di sebuah bar café. Meneguk segelas kecil soju one shot. Mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dan mengambil secarik kertas tagihan sewa apartement. / Lika-liku dari kehidupan KWON JI YONG sebagai petugas administrasi di sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea. Mulai dari kehidupan keluarga, pekerjaan, Cinta. Yang akan dituangkan berbentuk bab dan sub bab. Let's Read!
1. compunction 1

Compunction

1

WOOSHH… Salju pertama mulai turun. Indahnya seperti kapas putih bertaburan. Sangat menyenangkan bila berjalan-jalan bersama seseorang, hmm.. tidak, dengan keluarga. Hahaha, dengan siapalagi, apalah aku masih menyendiri.

Terlihat dari kaca gedung besar, anak-anak, remaja, dan orang tua yang menikmati salju pertama yang indah. Aku?

"Yak! Jiyong! Cepat kerjakan laporan keuangannya! Jangan mengulur waktu, waktu itu adalah uang kau tau! Jika kau ingin di gaji, kerjakan dengan benar dan segera kirim ke saya! Cepatlah!"

Aku bekerja sebagai pegawai dalam sebuah perusahaan yang saat ini menjadi yang terbesar di Korea. Sebagai petugas Administrasi.

Sungguh sulit ketika kau lupa dengan tugas yang bos mu berikan. Apalagi ketika akhir bulan, hhh.. akan sangat menumpuk. Lebih mengerikan lagi, matamu akan menyipit karena berhadapan dengan monster layar dari pagi hingga tengah malam. Siap sedia tetes mata. Ditambah, karena diriku yang seperti biting tak berdaya dan mudah terhempas angin sepoi-sepoi, tak lupa aromatherapy dan jaket tebal setiap harinya. Bayangkan dalam satu ruangan dihuni 4 orang dengan 2 AC. Mungkin bagi kalian ini pemandangan yang biasa, aku? Tidak dengan tubuh biting ku.

Keirian ku dengan warga di luar sana tak mematahkan semangat dan konsentrasiku untuk mengebut tugas. Demi kemakmuran mu Ji! Time Is Money! Fighting!

"SEND" /e-mail telah terkirim/ "Hufftt.." 23.00 Itulah angka yang ditunjukkan jam tanganku. Meneguk sisa white coffe yang mulai dingin dan meregangkan otot-otot yang sedari tadi kaku. Lekas aku berdiri, karena katanya duduk terlalu lama dapat menimbulkan ambeien.

"Hahh.. akhirnya selesai juga." Segera ku berkemas. Melewati beberapa ruangan yang telah kosong dan gelap.

/beep beep/ Bergegas pulang menggunakan mobil. Di luar sana terlihat banyak sekali orang yang tengah menikmati indah nya malam pertama turunnya salju ini. Alunan musik yang keluar dari radio mobilku yang menemani di sunyi sepi ku kini.

Mobilku berhenti di sebuah bar café. Meneguk segelas kecil soju one shot. Mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dan mengambil secarik kertas tagihan sewa apartement. Meneguk 2 gelas kecil soju lagi. "Kapan aku berhenti sepeti ini… hhh.."

Memandangi sebuah foto yang terpampang di dompet lusuh. "Appa1, We miss you. What are you doing there? Can you comeback home please. Your family missing you."

Appa ku berada di Europe untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis 5 tahun lalu hingga kini. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya. Hingga Eomma2 jatuh sakit. Terkadang ada perasaan kekesalan terhadapnya. Tidakkah ada rasa rindu atau khawatir terhadap keluarga yang ia tinggali. Hanya 3juta uang yang ia kirimkan setiap 2 bulan sekali. Bahkan tidak cukup untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Eomma sekaligus biaya kuliah adikku.

 _(_ _1 :_ _Ayah dalam bahasa Korea._ _2_ _: Ibu dalam bahasa Korea.)_

Ke Seoul untuk mencari penghidupan, berbagai pekerjaan aku coba, akhirnya menjadi pegawai tetap di perusahaan. Butuh banyak keringat untuk mencapai titik ini. Apalagi aku bukanlah orang dengan latar belakang pendidikan yang tinggi. Bermodalkan mengerti teknologi dan keuangan.

Mulai merasakan kekesalan terhadap diri sendiri. Selalu terpikir dalam benak, seberapa jauh aku harus bekerja keras di kehidupan yang kejam ini. Namun, aku selalu yakin semua akan berakhir baik.

/tulalit tulalit.. tulalit tulalit../ "Halo, dengan siapa?"/"ya saya sendiri"/ /…./

/Crack../ Smartphone-ku terjatuh. Badanku mulai melemas, air mata kembali menetes di pipi tembem ini. Bagaimana tidak, Eomma-ku dalam kondisi kritis saat ini.

"Eomma…Gidaryeo1 Eomma.." Segera ku memacu mobilku dengan cepat. Hingga sampailah di ruangan tempat Eomma ku berada. Disana sudah ada Adikku yang menangis sedari tadi.

"JiMin-ah! Kenapa kau tidak segera memberitahuku jika Eomma masuk rumah sakit?"

"Apa? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan mu. Dan dari mana saja kau? Minum? Oppa, neo michyeosseo2?"

"Eh.. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan janji kau dengan Eomma. Kau bilang pukul 20.00 kau mengajak Eomma berjalan-jalan.

 _(_ _1_ _: Tunggu ;_ _2_ _: Kakak kau gila?)_

Aku merasa menyesal. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan janji ku.

"Eomma, Mianhae1…" Bisikku terhadap Eomma disertai titik air mata.

"Silahkan tunggu di luar"

Aku tertunduk lemas di kursi tunggu. Adikku mondar mandir dengan kegelisahan. Aku tau, dia sangat marah padaku.

"Oppa, Jangan kau ulangi lagi."

Aku menatap adikku yang membelakangi ku. Penuh rasa bersalah.

"Emm. Mianhae Ji min- _ah_."

"Dwaesseo2."

1 jam, 2 jam, … "Kalian bisa mengunjungi Ibu kalian. Kondisinya sudah membaik."

Kami terbangun dari lamunan panjang. Segera menyeka air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir hingga mata sembab.

"Eomma Gwaenchanha3?" Tanya adikku yang langsung memeluk Eomma. Yang hanya di balas senyum oleh Eomma.

Aku berjalan dan menatap Eomma dengan penuh penyesalan. Eomma menatapku dengan senyum menghiasi wajah nan lesu.

 _(_ _1_ _: Maafkan aku;_ _2_ _: Sudahlah;_ _3_ _: Are you Okay)_


	2. compunction 2

2

Meletakkan setelan jas di sebuah lemari sederhana sembari melekatkan kaos putih gocengan dan celana training kuning di tubuh lesu ini.

Merebahkan tubuh yang tak kuat menanggung beban dari sebuah keluarga kecil nan menyedihkan.

Pikiran berlayar kemana mana memikirkan nasib kedepan seorang pegawai administrasi yang mengemban tanggungjawab dari sebuah keluarga.

Lelah pikir, hingga terlelap dalam tidur kasar.

/kring kring kring/

Membuka mata, seolah tak terjadi hal apapun. Bergegas memacu mobil pinjaman yang ku kendarai menuju kantor.

/pukul 12.00/

"Jiyong, kau mau ikut nggak ke kantin?"

"Nggak lah, aku udah bawa bekal sendiri kok."

"Mau nitip?"

"Nggak usah makasih. Kalian saja."

/saling pandang antar rekan/

Membuka bekal makan siang. Tidak mewah memang hanya satu paket kimbap dengan cinta dari seorang 'Eomma' yang tetap memperhatikan anak sulungnya.

Bekal itu aku dapat tadi pagi, adikku Jimin yang membawakan bekal tersebut. Katanya Eomma yang membuat. Ya, Eomma sudah dapat beraktifitas, namun masih belum sembuh total.

Aku harap eomma cepat sembuh. Itu yang aku pikirkan ketika memakan kimbap buatan eomma. Kalian tau, kimbap buatan nya sangat lezat!

Dulu, keluargaku ketika masih ada appa, membayangkan membuka sebuah restoran makanan korea. Yang akan kami hidangkan bulgogi, bibimbap,kimbap, jjajangmyeon, dan hidangan lainnya. Tentu saja semua nya lezat! Dan juga jika restoran itu terwujud, kami akan menamakan restoran tersebut "Gfood Resto".

Namun, bayangan itu sirna setelah appa memutuskan untuk bekerja di luar negeri. Ia telah berjanji akan kembali setelah 5 tahun kemudian.

Ini sudah bulan Desember, seharusnya appa telah berkunjung ke rumah kami. Tapi, sama sekali tak ada kabar.

Mengingat ini membuatku sedih. Ditutupnya bekal makanan. Meneguk segelas air mineral.

Seketika wajahku tercoret senyum kecil. Ya, awal bulan saatnya mendapat gaji. Sebagian aku berikan ke eomma, sebagian lagi aku simpan untuk biaya hidupku.

"Eomma, ini sebagian gajiku."

"Jiyong-ah kenapa tidak kau simpan saja untuk biaya hidupmu. Uang dari appa mu masih ada kok."

"Tidak eomma, aku masih mempunyai setengah lainnya dari gajiku untuk biaya hidup."

"Apa cukup untuk sewa apartemen? Dengar-dengar, sewa apartemen bulan kemarin belum kau bayarkan. Cepat bayar menggunakan gajimu ini."

"Eoh, dari mana eomma tau?"

Eomma hanya tersenyum.

"Jimin, kau kah yang memberitahu eomma?"

"Pemilik apartemen mengomel tadi pagi saat aku berkunjung ke apartemen mu."

"lalu kenapa kau memberitahukan kepada eomma?"

"Aishh, kalau begitu bayar saja. Kenapa malah sewot."

Eomma hanya tertawa melihat kami beradu mulut.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Jiyong, gunakan saja uang ini untuk membayar apartemenmu. Eomma juga dapat pemasukkan dari Jimin."

Jimin terkejut dengan perkataan eomma.

"Eomma…. "

Eomma hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa dengan Jimin?"

"Jimin kerja paruh waktu di sebuah Kedai kopi."

"Eh? "

"Tenang saja, bos nya adalah Dara Eonnie. Kakak kelas ku dulu sewaktu SMP. Sepertinya ia juga sekelas dengan oppa sewaktu SMA."

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Ia langsung mengenaliku sebagai adikmu. Aku dengar diam diam dia menyukaimu. Tapi dulu, sekarang entahlah. Sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik denganmu. Lihat saja gayamu, sama sekali tidak menarik."

"Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawabku dengan sedikit kesal dan malu malu. Bagaimana tidak, Dara itu cewek Hitz di sekolah dulu. Sebenarnya aku juga fans nya 'DULU'.

Sekarang? Aku nggak tau karena gak pernah liat Dara lagi. Aku jadi penasaran.

"Jiyong-ah, kau mau menginap disini? Sudah larut malam, tinggalah disini."

"Tidak, besok aku harus bekerja eomma."

"Kau juga bekerja di hari Minggu?"

"Eoh? Besok Minggu ya, Baiklah eomma aku akan menginap disini."

Merebahkan tubuh yang kelelahan. Mengamati pakaian yang aku kenakan. Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, jadi aku menggunakan pakaian ku dulu. Tidak heran mulai kekecilan.

/kling/

Aku mendapat pesan dari adikku.

"hhh. Serumah saja masih menggunakan pesan. Gak hemat banget sih."

/ Oppa, besok aku mau bekerja paruh waktu. Kau ikut? Sekalian reuni dengan Dara eonnie. Hihihihi. Aku yakin kau akan melting melihatnya. Deal?/

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirim adikku. Aku berpikir aku akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

/Deal/

Mematikan ponsel dan bergegas tidur. Seakan tak mau melewatkan satu detikpun mimpi tentang teman lama.


	3. Compunction 3

3

"Yak! Oppa palli*1! Telat nih!"

Segera terbangun dari tidur indahku. Indah yang dimaksud itu mimpi yang indah ya, tetap saja seorang Kwon Ji Yong membuat pulau di bantal.

"Sebentar Adikku Sayang!"

Jimin hanya bergidik dipanggil sayang oleh sang kakak.

Mandi kilat dan menggosok gigi agar nafas tak bau dan menjadi segar. Iyalah kan mau ketemu 'TEMEN LAMA'.

Segera mengganti pakaian dengan T-shirt kuning dan training hitam. Jangan bingung kenapa pake nya cuman kaya gini. Biar keliatan gak sengaja ketemu pas lagi jogging dan anter adik. Jenius kan pikiran gue. Azegg.

"Aishh jinjja*2, pake ginian aja lamanya minta ampun."

"Sabar Jimin adik ku tersayang!" sambil mengacak-acak rambut Adikku. Jimin hanya merengut karena rambutnya yang telah rapi di acak-acak olehku.

*1 : Cepetan *2 : Ahh benar benar.

{Jimin}

Namun, di balik rengutanku aku tersenyum. Berpikir Oppa-ku yang dulu kembali lagi. Oppa yang penyayang, ceria, keren, pokoknya balik lagi deh. Kayaknya setan kesedihannya sudah hilang karena Dara eonnie. Yah THE POWER OF DARA EONNIE!

/ Apaan sih Gue alay banget/

"Gomawo*1 Eonnie…" batinku.

#back to story~~~

"Ayo dek lama banget sih jalannya. Katanya telat?"

"Ahh, Oppa bisa aja, bilang aja udah ngebet ketemu Dara Eonnie! Huuu!"

Astaga, wajahku memerah~~~ Nggak ding, bercanda, Merahnya sih enggak malunya mah iya.

"Apaan sih sok tau kamu."

Jimin berlari ke dalam sebuah Kedai Kopi di Kanan Jalan. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo*2 Dara Eonnie!"

"Oh, Anyeong Jimin-ah. Jiyong-i?" tanya Dara kepada Jimin.

Aku mengangguk dan segera menaruh tas ke loker.

"Anyeong Jiyong-ah! Lama gak ketemu. Gimana kabarmu?"

"Anyeong Nuna. Baik, nuna?"

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku nuna. Aku terlihat tua. Panggil aku Dara saja."

"Ah, Mian*3. Tidak kok kau masih terlihat muda." Jawabku sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Dara.

Sesekali melirik dimana Adikku berada. Dan setelah aku melihatnya, dia sedang menertawakanku di belakang. Sepertinya Jimin telah menyadari gelagak ku. Ya, deg deg-an. Pasrah dengan yang Maha Kuasa.

"Eum, apa kau melanjutkan sekolah(kuliah)? Atau langsung bekerja?"

"Aku belum melanjutkan kuliah, aku bekerja di Perusahaan /peep/ sebagai staf administrasi. Kau?"

"Oo. Aku akan wisuda akhir bulan ini. Kau mau datang?"

"Hahaha. Untuk apa aku datang ke wisuda mu? Memang aku siapa mu? Bytheway Selamat atas wisudamu."

"Hey, Kau ini kenapa? Kita kan 'dekat' dulu. Tentu saja kau itu sahabatku."

"Hahaha. 'dulu'."

"Yak! Jiyong, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, selama ini kau menganggapku apa?"

"Dulu kau adalah sahabat, kemarin kemarin kau bukanlah sahabatku. Untuk selanjutnya aku tidak tau." Jawabku sambil memandang cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah di buat oleh Jimin.

"Kenapa kemarin kemarin bukan sahabat?"

"Sahabat itu selalu ada dan membantu di saat kita dalam keadaan apapun. Baik itu senang, sedih, takut. Jadi kemarin kemarin kau itu bukan sahabatku. Tapi itu hanya menurutku. Setiap orang memiliki pemikiran berbeda untuk arti dari seorang sahabat." Jawabku tanpa deg degan memandang wajah Dara.

"Hmm. Oke, lalu kedepan aku ini apa?"

"Nan mollasseo*4"

*1: Terimakasih *2:Halo *3:Maaf *4: Aku Gak Tau

Datang seorang cowok dari pintu masuk.

Kekar? Lumayan.

Ganteng? Rata-rata lah masih ganteng gue.

Imut? Mmm, masih Imut Gue.

Ahh pokoknya masih ++ gue deh.

"Nuna Anyeong!" Sapa cowok itu kepada Dara.

Aku hanya memandang nya bingung.

"Ah, Seungri-ya Anyeong! Habis Jogging nih? Tumben, mampir."

/Ahh namanya Seungri/ batinku.

"Iya Nuna, Nugu*1?"

"Ah, Ini Kwon Ji Yong sahabat ku."

"Ahh, Seungri"

"Jiyong"

/saling memberi hormat/

"Mm, Jiyong, ini Seungri adalah temanku di kampus."

"Jiyong kau tau, Dara nuna ini sangat populer di kalangan anak cowok"

"tentu aku tau. Dia pantas mendapat kepopuleran. Dia baik hati dan cantik."

"Yak! Jiyong aku jadi malu. Sudahlah jangan di bahas. Aku cukup mengerti bahwa aku memang cantik dan baik."

Sementara mereka mengobrol, aku mulai bosan dengan Seungri yang sangat cerewet. Aku melirik Jimin. Jimin melirik balik dan menertawakanku.

Aku berpamit dengan mereka untuk berbicara dengan Jimin.

Aku dan Jimin duduk di taman belakang kedai kopi.

"Ciee Cemburu."

"eung?" aku menatap bingung Jimin.

"Aku tau, kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Seungri Oppa kan. Aku yakin kau merasa gagal melakukan pendekatan."

"Wahh, kau ini memang. Kau juga kenal bocah cerewet itu?"

"Eh, dia pelanggan setia kedai kopi ini tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia pria yang baik kok, aku suka dengannya. Ia mengisi waktu luang ku yang membosankan dengan berbagai cerita lucunya."

"Aku yakin kau telah terhipnotis oleh nya."

"TIdak. Kau juga jangan cemburu padanya. Mereka masing masng tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya berteman baik."

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas ku untuk besok."

Baru masuk kembali ke kedai kopi, seorang cowok masuk dan mendekati Seungri dan Dara. Yang ini tampak lebih muda. Namun, dari tatapan Dara dia masih kaku dengannya. Tapi tatapan cowok itu sepertinya Ia menyukai Dara. Eh, ada apa dengan tatapan Seungri. Sepertinya ia sangat serius menatap cowok itu.

"Oppa, kau tau cowok itu? Aku yakin dia menyukai Dara Eonnie. Terlihat sekali. Tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Meskipun dia ganteng, tapi pembicaraannya sungguh snagat amat garing. Lebih menarik Seungri Oppa dibandingnya."

B enar apa kata batinku. Cowok itu menyukai Sandara.

*1: Siapa

~#~#~#~#~#~

Hayok Jangan lupa Vote! Dan saran nya juga buat pelajaran kedepan Author. Mohon Maaf bila ada typo2 an.

Semoga kalian Suka~~


	4. Another Hope 1

ANOTHER HOPE

"Nuna, Anyeong!"

"EOh, Anyeong Seungyoon-ah." Jawab Dara dengan kaku.

Ahh namanya Seungyoon. Batinku.

Memang benar, Dara mempunyai banyak teman lelaki. Itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Tapi aku lebih percaya Seungri dibandingnya.

"Dara memang populer di kalangan lelaki. Hah, semakin sulit aku mendapatkannya." Gumamku lirih.

Oops. Jimin melotot mendengar gumaman ku.

Aku berjalan lemas dan berpamit pulang.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Aku terbangun dari lamunan ketika terdengar keributan di ruangan sebelah.

Aku tebak-tebak ada yang ulang tahun, atau ada yang traktir, paling paling lagi stress pekerjaan.

Tapi bukan! Suara mereka terdengar sebuah kesenangan.

"Hei, sst sst, Jiyong!" Bisik pria rekan kerjaku.

Aku menoleh.

"Liat tuh, Bos baru."

"Lah, Pak Kim Gimana?"

"Pindah dia di Busan.."

"Oh,"

"Kamu gak tertarik liat bos yang baru?"

Aku memutar bola mata sambil nyengir kuda.

"Paling juga pendek, bulet, ada brewoknya, botak depan sampe tengah, pake kacamata bulet. Itu sih yang ada dipikiran gue bro."

"Hahahaa, Jiyong, nething banget sih."

"Ehh, lu ngarang. Kan kasian yang orang nya bener bener kaya apa yang gue omongin barusan dibilang negatif. Siapa tau pintar, cerdas, berwibawa, bertanggungjawab, suka menabung, dan segala kepositifan lainnya."

"Hahahaha. Brisik lu ah ngomel mulu. Tapi bos yang ini bakal bikin mata kita semua melek!"

"KITA? LU AJA KALI GUE MAH ENGGAK!" jawab Ku yang semakin Kesel.

Aku kembali terfokus pada kerjaan ku yang sedari tadi belum ku selesaikan akibat melamun berat.

Seketika Wangi Parfum melintas di lubang hidungku.

Aku dapati seorang wanita tinggi, kurus atau langsing entah lah, Memakai dre selutut ketat dibalut jas nya. Rambutnya pendek se bahu berdiri tepat di depan meja ku.

Siapa kah Ahjussi itu?

"Kwon Ji Yong?"

"Iya, dengan saya. Anda?"

"MIZUHARA KIKO. Saya boss pengganti disini. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ia melontarkan greeting dengan pesonanya.

"Ah, Anyyeonghaseyo." Aku sontak berdiri dan segera membungkuk.

-Istirahat Makan Siang-

"Jiyong, ada surat untukmu!"

Aku membuka surat

Aku berpikir sejenak setelah membaca surat kantor tersebut. Tak lama aku mendapat pesan di LINE. Dari Bos baruku.

"Deal?"

Begitu pesan yang ia kirimkan padaku.

"Ne."

Aku telah berpikir matang untuk hal ini. Ya, perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, kapan lagi aku mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Yahooo! Itulah yang aku bicarakan dalam hati.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mengapa? Karena perjalanan bisnis ini akan aku lalui dari bulan Desember- Maret. Dala rangka kerjasama antar perusahaan. Akan jadi apa nantinya ketika aku balik ke Korea. Aku harap semua akan berjalan lancar dan sesuai takdirnya.

Disisi lain aku merasa senang aku bisa mendapat pengalaman baru dan berharap mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tapi disatu sisi aku khawatir, sebuah rasa yang tumbuh dalam keadaan tak tepat ini harus segera aku akhiri atau aku nyatakan. Aku juga tak mengerti perasaannya padaku sekarang. Sama? Oh C'mon, LDR? No! Akan sulit jika aku benar benar mengatakannya dan iya mengiyakan. Membayangkannya saja sangat mengerikan.

1 Minggu ku habiskan waktu bersama DARA! God, Apa yang kau pikirkan Jiyong! itu akan membuatmu sulit. Ya, tapi itu benar terjadi. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak berdua, tapi bertiga, Seungri tak mungkin ketinggalan.

Kini kami menjadi SAHABAT. Sebatas sahabat kawan. Tapi aku senang seperti ini. Mungkin lama kelamaan rasa ini akan pudar sendirinya. Siapa yang tau.

Nyaman dengan hanya sebatas SAHABAT. Kami sering nongkrong tiap malam. Hanya ada satu yang mengusikku. SEUNGYOON, dia selalu mengajak Dara jalan bareng dan mengganggu jadwal main kami.

"Yak! Jiyong, Dara ntar malem ada party di *%&$#*# club. Ayolah ikut, kita tak pernah kesana bersama. " Ajak Seungri.

"Seungri aku ingin, tapi aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Jawab ku menghela napas dalam.

"Baiklah…" Seungri yang sedikit menyerah denganku, menatap Dara penuh harap.

"Seungri, Mianhae. Aku ada janji dengan Seungyoon." Jawab Dara dengan khawatir.

/Sudah dekat rupanya/

"Aku harap kau hati-hati dengan lelaki itu. Kami mengkhawatirkan mu Dara." Nasihat Seungri ke Dara. Ya kadang bocah playboy satu ini mengeluarkan kata nasihat atau bijak dari mulutnya.

"Aku Pulang duluan ya."

"Yak Jiyong, aku ikut denganmu sajalah. Dara, kau mau pergi sekarang, mau jasa antar?"

"Tidak, Seungyoon akan menjemputku."

3 hari kemudian hanya Aku dan Seungri. Kami habiskan dengan CURHAT. Jadi hanya seungri dan Jimin yang tau perasaanku. Aku sudah berusaha keras menghilangkan rasa ini. Dan hasilnya NIHIL.

Pertama, Seungyoon bocah satu ini sering membuat janjian main dengan Dara yang mulai nyaman(?) dengannya.

Lebih ngenesnya, Aku seorang Kwon Ji Yong sering melihatnya berduaan.

Kedua, Jimin bocah tengil ini mulia dekat dengan seorang Cowok. Kece sih, katanya anak famous di kampusnya. Gue, sebagai kakaknya merasa heran, kok bisa adiknya dapet cowok kece. Namanya, Choi Seung Hyun.

Suatu ketika di percakapan group WA.

"Eonnie Selamat!" –mulai adikku.

"Aku harap kau baik baik dengannya…"- Balas Seungri Hambar.

"?"- tulisku.

"Heol, kau tak tau apa apa ?"- balas adikku.

"tentang apa?"

"Jiyong yang malang"- Celoteh Seungri.

"Kalian ini bicara apa?" tulisku.

"Kami berhubungan"- Tulis Dara tegas.

Skak aku yang sedang makan ramyun tersedak. Tak sengaja aku men-screen capture percakapan itu.

"Ah, Mianhae, aku baru mengetahuinya. Selamat Untukmu Dara. Semoga berjalan baik." –Tulisku.

Setelah sejam percakapan tersebut, aku hanya terdiam. Dan berkali-kali Adikku dan Seungri menelfon dan meng-sms ku.

-Pesan dari Seungri-

"Ji, kuharap kau baik baik saja. Ayolah masih ada kesempatan. Jangan buat yang neko hatimu nak."

"Kesempatan apa?"

"Kesempatan dengannya setelah mereka putus."

"Orang Gila. Jika saja bisa. Terlihat begitu jahat."

"Kalau begitu lakukan terserah mu."

Aku tak membalasnya. Karena aku juga bingung dengan pikiran serta perasaanku

-Pesan dari Adikku-

"Oppa gwaenjanha?"

"Eum. Nan Gwaenjanha."

15 menit kemudian aku menuliskan kabar di Group Chat.

"Aku ada perjalanan bisnis dengan bos ku ke Jepang di bulan November hingga Maret. Jangan rindu padaku." Tulisku.

"Woah, Selamat Jiyong. Semoga acara mu lancar!" Balas Dara.

Adikku dan Seungri tak membalas sama sekali meskipun mereka membaca nya. Aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan pesan di Group Chat.

"Bagaimana jika dengan perpisahan di Pulau Jeju. Ajak saja Teman teman dekat kalian. Pasti akan menyenangkan! Bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Serius?" Jawab Seungri dan Adikku hampir bersamaan.

"heol, Giliran acara makan gratis kalian merespon"

"its okay" Jawab keduanya.

"Deal?"

"deal jawab mereka serentak."

"Kapan?" Tanya Seungri

"Sabtu."

"Bagaimana dengan mu Dara?"tanya ku.

"Mianhae, tapi bisa ku ajak Seungyoon?"

"Maaf, Dara. Tidak bisa."

"Ahh. Baiklah."

"Jadi kau ikut?"

"Deal"


	5. Another Hope 2

Another Hope (2)

Siang tampak berganti malam. Waktunya untuk pulang, sebagaimana burung burung pun memburu waktu untuk pulang kerumah mereka. Aku disini, untuk mengucap sebuah kata "selamat tinggal kawan." Entah mengapa aku senang mengucapkannya untuk saat ini. Kata itu sebuah pertanda mengejar sebuah harapan baru, untuk menuju impian di hidupku, merubah sebuah nasib yang tak beruntung.

Sayup sayup nyiur hijau menambah suasana ketegangan di pesta perpisahan. Deburan ombak yang sama besarnya dengan degupan jantung, tak kuasa menahan ketegangan yang merasuki tubuh. Berdebar, berdebarr.. berdebarr….

Seungri menghampiri untuk memanggilku.

"Sstt, Jiyong, apa yang kau lakukan? Pesta akan dimulai. Udah kumpul semua nih."

"Iya bentar lagi aku kesana." Balasku dengan senyum kecil terlukis di wajah.

Aku memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celana dan membalikkan badan menuju tempat pesta. Memberanikan diri untuk hal ini.

"Oh, Dara…."

Aku terkejut melihat Dara yang berada tepat dibelakangku. Jarak kita hanya beberapa centimeter. Aku memundurkan diri.

Dara hanya memberi senyum kecil di wajahnya. Deg..deg..degdegdegdegdeg…

Jantungku berdetak seketika. Aku khawatir tak bisa menghapus perasaan ini.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Dara menatap laut lepas dan berkata "Mereka sudah menunggumu, ayo."

"Ah, aku baru saja akan kesana ayo."

Aku berjalan santai, namun jantungku tak mau berhenti berdegup kencang. Dara berjalan tepat di belakangku.

Tiba-tiba saja Sebuah tangan mungil memegang tanganku.

"Jiyong-ah,"

"Eum?" aku membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahnya. Namun terhenti ketika dia mulai berucap.

"Maafkan aku, Aku tak tau. Ku harap waktu dapat kembali."

Kali ini aku benar benar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Waktu tak dapat diputar ke masa lalu kembali. Kesempatan, Aku harap kau menggunakannya dengan baik, ikuti kata hatimu, Dara."

Dara mulai meneteskan air mata nya satu persatu. Tanpa sadar tanganku meraih pundak Dara dan memeluknya.

"Woyyyyyy! Bangun bang! Dah siang, abang kerja nggak sih?"

"EH, siapa sih manggil bang. Bukan tukang ojek neng."

"Lah, dikira saya tukang jamu dipanggil neng neng segala. Udah jam 9 bang. Telat lu, bukan salah ade ya."

"HH.. Jimin, ganggu aja lu de. Lagi mimpi, asik juga. Mengharukan tau mimpinya."

"Gak mau tau mimpi abang. Yang harus abang tau ntar cuci tuh sarung bantal, kena iler abang."

"Ahh, ngaco ade mah. Ini air mata abang gegara mimpi tadi."

"Air mata dari mulut. Udah gih buruan. Dibilang dah jam 9."

"busett, lu gak bilang."

"barusan ade udah bilang bang."

"gilaa, ade, kapan manggil abang ade gini."

"Whatever….."

Aku merapikan pakaian kantorku. Dan segera menuju ruang makan.

Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi begitu. Pertanda apa mimpi itu tuhan. Hanya kalimat itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di otakku.

~~~#~~~

/teng teng teng/

Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku, dan meraih tas tenteng serta kunci ruangan. Ya, pukul 15.00. Hari ini hari Jumat, jadi pulang lebih awal.

Ketika sampai di depan gang. Sudah ada Seungri yang menghadang.

"Bro, main yuk! Makan-makan atau karaokean gitu. Timezone an gitu."

"Males ah. Besok juga mau makan-makan kan. Acara perpisahan kita."

Seungri melirikku dengan lirikan menggoda.

"Kita?"

"Maksudku Aku, Kamu, Jimin, Dara."

"Cie lo, Aku kamu."

"Najis lu. Udahan lah. Capek banget aku. Kita berangkat besok pagi kumpul dimana?"

"Asik,kita."

"please ganti topik."

"iya iya. Terserah padamu beybehhh."

Aku menatapnya penuh ancaman.

"Oke. Terserah kamu. Kita sih bakal ikutin aja. Itu juga acaramu. Kenapa gak kamu yang pergi duluan buat nyiapin?"

"acara bersama Ri. Ada tante ku disana udah nyiap-nyiapin."

"Siipp."

"eh udahan udah sampe rumah nih. Dadahh!"

"Woy! Sejak kapan seorang Kwon Ji Yong pake "Udahan dah sampe rumah DADAHH"? jadi cewe lu bro."

Aku memberikan seungri sebuah cengiran kuda.

Setelah dirasa keadaan benar benar sepi, tidak nampak Seungri. Aku melesat keluar.

Aku berjalan di pinggiran trotoar. Telihat sebuah papan bertulis "Penerjemah Mimpi". Aku sangat tertarik melihat papan itu. Segera ku masuki tempat tersebut.

Padahal awalnya aku hanya ingin berjalan santai da membeli kopi di kedai sembari merenungkan mimpi semalam.

"Ehem,, Jadi begini, aku bermimpi aku bersama dengan wanita yang aku sukai. Dia mengatakan baru mengetahui aku menyukainya. Padahal dalam kehidupan asli, dia telah bersama pria lain. Jadi apa maksudnya ini?"

"mungkin di suatu hari kau akan bersama dengannya."

"Hanya begitu? Adakah kepastiannya?"

"itu takdir tuhan nak."

Aku sedikit kecewa memasuki tempat ini. Hal ini sama sekali tak membantuku. Justru menambah pikiran dan harapan saja. Memang sulit untuk pasti 100%, setidaknya kemungkinan itu 99,9%. Ya, aku mulai berharap terlalu tinggi.

Aku harus melupakannya sesaat. Atau, untuk selamanya.

~~~~#~~~~

"Woww,, Kota Tokyo yang begitu Padat, namun Indah. Terlihat rapi disana-sini. Aku tak sia-sia kesini."

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan. Ayo, mobil sudah menunggu." Ajak Kiko.

Aku memandangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari kaca limosin ini. Tak sedikit pohon berjajar di pinggir jalan. Sebelumnya ku sempatkan memandangi isi limosin. Ya, ini pertamakalinya aku menaiki mobil yang biasa dinaiki para pejabat tinggi atau presiden. Tak terasa jariku asyik memencet tombol menghasilkan beberapa jepretan foto, untuk kenang kenangan.

"Hahaha, kau begitu terkesankah dengan kota ini? Tunggu sampai kau melihat kota lainnya di Jepang."

Aku menoleh ke arah Kiko.

"Kita tidak hanya di Tokyo?"

"Tentu. Ini sebuah perjalanan bisnis."

"Wow, Daebak."

Aku semakin bersemangat setelah mendengar itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen. Aku dibuat terkesan kembali. Karena, apartemen ini begitu mewah. Terdapat beberapa kamar pula didalamnya. Tentu saja untuk dihuni aku, Kiko, serta beberapa kawanku.

Aku digiring ke kamarku. Aku cukup puas dengan ornamen apartemennya. Gaya modern namun, masih ada unsur tradisional. Disaat yang sama beberapa kali jepretan kamera terdengar.

Segera aku merebahkan badanku yang agak pegal karena perjalanan udara. Tidak begitu lama, namun kalian tau, Cheo-eum-i-ra-seo!Untuk pertama kalinya!

Aku mengingat kembali pesta perpisahan kemarin malam. Tidak buruk.

-Flashback-

-Dara n Seungyoon Nyanyi bareng-

Suara mereka sangat merdu. Ditambah lagi mereka sepasang kekasih. Sangat romantis memang.

Pada akhirnya aku membolehkan Seungyoon bergabung. Aku merasa aneh bila aku melarang seungyoon datang.

Aku, Hanya memandangi mereka dengan senyuman. Tidak lama aku memandangi mereka, mereka terlihat bahagia. Aku memandangi api unggun didepan ku. Tak apa aku simpan dulu perasaan ini.

Seungri dan Adikku sesekali melihatku yang sedang tersenyum melihat kolaborasi mereka. Khawatirkah.

-Fb end-

Kenapa tidak buruk?Ya, disitu aku mulai berpikir dan memantapkan pilihanku untuk menyimpan dulu dan fokus untuk pekerjaan ku. Siapa tau aku dapat wanita jepang saat melakoni pekerjaan. Hahaaha.

/tok tok/

"Jiyong, ayo kita makan malam bersama."

"Kita? Berdua?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, kita semua bersama dengan karyawan lain. Hahaha. Bagaimana ini, Jiyong terpikat olehku."

"Ahh, tidak. Aku sedang sensitif akhir akhir ini."

"Kenapa? Karena pacarmu?"

"Aku tak punya pacar."

"Kalau begitu karna gebetanmu."

"Ahahaaha." Hanya tertawa dengan menaikkan alis.

"Sudah ayo cepat."

"Eum, aku ganti baju dahulu."

God, apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

"Bagaimana makanannya?"

"Tidak buruk. Aku suka, terutama Sushinya."

"Ah ya, kita ada jadwal besok pagi di perusahaan. Sepertinya akan lembur. Jadi siap siap dengan kesehatan kalian."

"Ne."

-2 bulan berlalu-

"Jiyong-ah ayo pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Dating."

"Apa kita free hari ini."

"Tentu, cepat ganti pakaianmu."

"Okay."

Aku terperangkap dalam kasih sayangnya. Guarauanku tentang pasangan dengan wanita jepang, terwujud. Aku hanya menjalaninya dengan santai.

Sudah 2 Minggu hubungan ini terjalin. Dia, sifatnya hangat. Sehingga menutupi perasaan yang ku simpan dulu. Masih belum mencair memang. Tapi sepertinya 'Kiko' mencoba mencairkannya sehingga menjadi miliknya seutuhnya hangat.

'Perpanjangan Perjalanan Bisnis'

God, aku sudah kangen dengan keluarga ku dan Seungri. Hahaha, tidak aku sedang serius tentang kangen dengan Seungri.

.

.

.

.

Yeah! Kita sudah sampai pada pertengahan cerita. Bingung nih, mau dibikin panjang apa di singkatin lagi ceritanya. Udah ada bayangannya sih.

Maaf tapi nih sebelumnya update lama. Kalau ada saran comment jangan lupa yaaa! Vote kalau kalian suka dengan cerita ini.

Maaf dengan segala kesalahan penulisan ^_^


End file.
